


Take Aback

by NAGDERH



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Evil Rick, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Omega Cop Rick, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rickcest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 我不-不喜欢被挑战，Rick。





	Take Aback

**Author's Note:**

> 还是我的色情暴力低俗粗糙文  
> 其他乱七八糟的我就不发了......还有几篇随便写着玩的

“……13街有情况……请，请支……”

对讲机里传来电流嘈杂的声音，随后破碎的人声陷入沉寂。Rookie Cop Rick握紧手中的激光枪，额头上已经淌着不少汗珠。最近Citadel很不安稳，总有些觉醒后精力过剩的Alpha Rick闹事。Cop Rick申请过很多次转业，即使是转成文职工作也好，总比每天提心吊胆地对付这些狗屎Alpha强。

没错，他也觉醒了第二性别，是Omega。

第一次发情是在执行外勤任务中，他和其他Rick警察分头行动追捕被通缉的犯人。Cop Rick率先找到罪犯的行踪，他端着枪踹开房间门，瞬间强烈的Alpha信息素味道扑面而来。几乎就在下一秒，他感觉自己的裤子湿透了。

第一次的发情期总是来得异常猛烈，Cop Rick浑身都在颤抖，他能确定对方也闻到他散发出来的甜腻味道。在他做出反应之前，面前甚至比他还要高的人形外星人一拳打中他的腹部，浓郁的Alpha信息素让他无法反抗。

“呕——”

腹部的疼痛让他弯腰吐出胃酸，外星人从他手中夺过激光枪扔到一边。失去武器和力量的Cop Rick心脏跳个不停，他不想知道接下来会发生什么，因为光是想想就差点让他再次干呕。

“我要标记你，然后杀了你，Rick……”外星人扣住他的手腕把他压在墙上，“你他妈有什么了不起的？不还是个Omega？”

外星人笃定Rick毫无反抗能力之后，好整以暇地去脱他的裤子，可没想到本来几乎软成一滩的Cop Rick抬腿给了他一个狠狠的膝击。外星人松手的片刻，Rick拔出他的备用配枪打穿对方的脑袋。

“……”

这一连串的动作几乎耗光Rick的全部体力，他还处在发情期中，刚才已经是强弩之末。但理智告诉他得在其他Rick赶来之前离开这儿，否则……他不知道有多少觉醒过的Alpha Rick也在警卫队中。

这就是他的第一次也是最后一次发情。Citadel分配的抑制剂非常有效，只要按时使用就完全可以和Beta一样生活。但最近频发的Alpha失常事件总让他觉得隐隐的不安，或许Omega真的不适合警察的工作。

他似乎是第一个赶到13街支援的警察，这里安静得不同寻常。Cop Rick根据同伴发来的定位走进一幢被炸掉一大半的建筑里，硝烟和灰尘的气息中隐隐藏着一丝Alpha信息素的味道。Rick微微皱起眉头，虽然这么一点信息素再加上十倍都没法让他发情，但是他的直觉告诉他这里很危险。

联络板上一闪一闪的亮点还是让Cop Rick决定独自探索这幢残破的建筑，他确实是Rick中少有的类型——相较于其他Rick，他对于身边的人总表现出过度的关心。

供电系统似乎已经被完全破坏，整个建筑都陷入黑暗，Rick戴上夜视仪朝建筑深处走去。亮点显示的位置在建筑的地下室，他拨开几块碎石清理出通往底下的楼梯。爆炸发生在上层，底楼受到的波及较小，Rick评估半晌认定建筑坍塌的危险几乎为零便动身向下走去。

地下室中Alpha信息素的浓度比上层更高，Cop Rick从腰间拔出激光枪。走过一个拐角，绿色的夜视仪屏幕中出现一具类似人类遗骸的东西，Rick靠近后看到这个已经死去Rick身边的联络板，而浓郁的Alpha信息素味道也是从他身上散发出来的。

“妈-妈的……”他少有的吐出脏字，同伴的尸体让他陷入高度紧张。况且死去的Alpha不该拥有这么浓的信息素味道，Rick能嗅到阴谋的气息。他准备仔细检查这具遗体的时候，脑后突然遭到重击。失去平衡的Cop Rick面朝下倒在地上，夜视仪发出清脆的响声后停止工作。

他忍着后脑的刺痛凭着直觉翻身躲过下一次攻击，握在手中的激光枪对准黑暗射击，火红炽热的激光擦过对方的脸颊照亮了他的脸——Cop Rick不会认错这张脸，和他一模一样除了嘴角的伤疤——是Citadel的通缉犯Evil Rick。

“干-干得不错，小警察。”

他听起来似乎是笑了，激光闪过之后重归黑暗两人都停下动作僵持在原地。事实上，Cop Rick只是在强装镇定，臭名昭著的Evil Rick已经杀掉过很多其他Rick，他无法保证自己能全身而退更别说把他绳之以法。

Cop Rick在等待对方先出手，他全身紧绷，握枪的手微微发抖。出乎意料的是Evil Rick没有任何动作，但接着他闻到一丝古怪的味道就立刻进入了发情期。

“O-Omega?” 对方听起来有点惊讶，不过马上他的声音中就带上玩味，“有趣……”

陷入恐慌的Cop Rick连开了几枪都没有命中目标，而Evil Rick一脚踢中他膝盖后方让他跪到地上。他单手撑着地面，另一只拿着枪的手挣扎着朝后面射击，当然也是一无所获。身处黑暗中的Evil Rick灵活地躲开警察笨拙的攻击，本来想直接杀掉他的念头发生微妙的改变。

尝试反抗的Cop Rick又被一脚踹中背后，他整个人都重重倒在地上，激光枪也从手中滑落摔到一边。进入发情期的身体比平时虚弱不少，他的行动也变得迟钝，更别提下半身异常潮湿的感觉。强烈的羞耻感和恐惧感席卷他的全身，但这不能阻止他继续挣扎着想做出最后的反击。

“作-作为一个Rick，你太弱了。”饱含嘲讽的声音回荡在他上方，想要拿枪的手被一脚踩住。“不过，作为一个O-O-Omega……”脚上的力气加重，Cop Rick几乎能听见自己手指骨骼发出的咯吱声，但他现在已经分不出精力思考他的手究竟有没有骨折，因为居高临下的那个混蛋开始肆无忌惮的散发自己的Alpha信息素。

“你-你……”身体开始变得过分燥热，他不得不承认Evil Rick的信息素比普通的Alpha还要强烈许多，他毫不怀疑对方能在这里把他直接标记了。Cop Rick差点被自己的想法吓到，他刚才真的在想被‘标记’这件事吗？“支-支援，马上就会到……”他咬着牙说完这句话，声音控制不住地战栗。

“哈-哈哈哈哈——”Evil Rick挪开他的脚，弯下腰拽住Cop Rick的头发，也不顾路上有无障碍就这么拖着他走到走廊尽头的房间里。“你的支援是-是他们吗？”他打了个响指，房间里亮起灯刺得Cop Rick睁不开眼。

一路被拖过来让他身上添了不少血痕，Cop Rick勉强适应光线后注意到房间一角胡乱堆放的如同医学废料的七八具尸体——是和他一样前来支援的警卫队成员。看来他并不是第一个到的，而是最后一个，也是唯一活着的。

“够-够了，快杀了我！”他的意识开始模糊，Omega发情期正把他带入更深层的混沌之中。Evil Rick饶有兴趣地看着面色潮红还咬牙切齿瞪着他的小警察，这可比单方面屠杀那些Citadel的蠢货有趣多了。他抓住Cop Rick的头发，把神情迷茫的警察撞到墙上。后脑传来的疼痛让Cop Rick稍微恢复清醒，但看上去即刻又被情潮淹没。

“听-听着，Cop，我会标记你。”他掐住警察的脖子，几乎是咬着他的耳朵缓缓说，“把你操-操到怀孕，刻上我的名字，让你变成只-只知道做爱的宠物……”不知道有没有听见他说话的Cop Rick感到有Alpha贴近他，全身本能地开始颤抖。这不过是他第二次进入发情期，一切感觉都太强烈，他甚至无法分辨眼前的人究竟是谁。

可他终究是个Rick，身体感觉陷入危机之后的自保反应让他勉强重拾一丝清醒。趁着Evil Rick松懈的片刻抽出腰间的匕首，但发情期夺走他太多力量，锋利的刀刃堪堪划破对方的脸颊就被夺去。受到攻击的Evil Rick一改似笑非笑的表情，整个人都沉下来。Cop Rick能感受到他积聚的愤怒，他开始后悔自己鲁莽的行动。

“我不-不喜欢被挑战，Rick。”

他的声音听起来完全不像面对发情Omega的Alpha，冷酷得让人几乎怀疑他究竟有没有受到Omega信息素的任何影响。Evil Rick扯住他的头发，把他转了个身面对墙，手中拿着的匕首毫不留情地透过Cop Rick的手掌把他钉在墙上，鲜血沿着墙壁向下流淌。

冰凉的匕首穿透他的手掌，无法形容的剧痛让他想大叫出声，可喉咙仿佛被什么堵住，他张大嘴只能发出无声的尖叫。泪水顺着他的脸颊往下掉，他不是想哭，生理反应根本就由不得他来控制。Cop Rick现在已经完全失去反抗的能力，臣服的气息窜入Omega信息素一起冲进Evil Rick的鼻腔。

Evil Rick无声地脱下Cop Rick的裤子，他的后穴早就因为发情湿的不行，两根手指顺利地就插了进去。Omega甜蜜的汁水流了Evil Rick一手，他抽出手指把一手的分泌物都蹭在警察自己的制服上。他一只手控制住Cop Rick，不让他滑到地上废掉自己的手，另一只手解开裤链。故作冷静的他也到了忍耐的极限，胀大的阴茎弹出来抵上警察潮湿的穴口。

“你要属-属于我了…小警察…”

火热的气息喷洒在Cop Rick耳边，然后他就感觉一直瘙痒难耐的后穴被填满，滚烫的阴茎几乎要撞到他的生殖腔口。Evil Rick完全没有给对方适应的时间，他强迫Cop Rick转过头低头咬住他的脖子，下半身粗暴地在柔软的肠肉中抽插。

“啊啊啊——”Cop Rick已经完全丧失清醒的意识，他现在就是个为了情欲沉沦的Omega。从内而外爆发的情欲仿佛要把他燃烧殆尽，甚至连手掌的剧痛都被强烈的快感盖过。他嘴角无法吞咽的涎水顺着下巴流到脖子上，双眼瞳孔放大，整个人看上去无比的色情又破碎。

Evil Rick松开嘴留下渗血的牙印，血腥的气息似乎让他的勃起又硬了不少。他舔舔唇回味腥甜的血液，伸手抓住Cop Rick瘦削的臀部。警察的后穴比他操过的大多数Omega还要紧致，源源不断涌出的Omega分泌物和一直收缩的肠壁几乎快让他射出来。

“我会-会把你操射的，小警察。”

面对Evil Rick的污言秽语，Cop Rick只能呜咽着呻吟。他陷得太深，全部的神智都集中在燃烧般的后穴上。他自己的阴茎也早就翘起来随着抽插晃动，前端溢出晶莹的液体。Evil Rick松开被他抓红的臀肉，顺着他的腰侧向上抚摸，隔着衣服玩弄警察的乳头。在信息素的影响下，Cop Rick的乳头也变得异常敏感，被碰了几下就硬了，他咬着牙不让自己哭喊出声，仅剩的理智让他咬破唇也要维护自己最后的尊严。

对血腥味异常敏感的Evil Rick松开被玩弄得乳珠，捏开Cop Rick的嘴就塞了两根指头进去，强迫他张开嘴。火热潮湿的舌头被两根手指挑逗，Evil Rick甚至用手指模仿口交的动作侵犯他的嘴。他觉得这已经够了，他想咬断嘴里的两根手指，可他刚才能咬破自己的嘴唇现在却下不去嘴。他不得不承认自己很享受，就在Evil Rick用各种办法羞辱他的时候，他甚至爱上这种臣服的感觉。

Omega……他悲伤又绝望地想。信息素让他无法反抗Alpha，他的肠壁更加兴奋地缠住作乱的阴茎，内阴也缓缓打开做好被标记的准备。Cop Rick整个人都透着粉红，他已经完全抛弃矜持，他的身体毫无保留地呈现在Alpha面前。

“操-操你妈的，我要标记你了……”

警察能感受到体内已经慢慢膨胀，等下成结就会锁住他的内阴。脖颈边Evil Rick粗重的呼吸意味着他要咬住自己的腺体，标记过后他就再也无法逃脱这个Alpha的控制。Cop Rick用力咬住口腔内壁的同时再次被Evil Rick即将成结的阴茎狠狠贯穿，他闭着眼睛感受自己的精液射到墙壁上，但口腔里充满血腥与痛苦让他迅速从高潮中清醒过来。他绝对不能被Evil Rick标记。

在即将进行标记的时候，Evil Rick惊讶地看着本来完全失去行动能力的Cop Rick抽出把他一只手钉在墙上的匕首，接着转身沾血的匕首就刺进他的肩膀。果然不该小看任何一个Rick，妈的。

得手后的Cop Rick用力把匕首送得更深，狠狠撞倒还在发愣的Evil Rick就转身逃跑，甚至连裤子都没来得及提上。此刻，他只想跑得越远越好，离开这里，离开Evil Rick。

而被撞倒在地的Evil Rick盯着肩膀上的匕首看了半天，突然露出一个神经质的笑容，一切都是会付出代价的。

 

-end？


End file.
